fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect INK! Pretty Cure!
Perfect INK! Pretty Cure! (パーフェクト INK！プリキュア！ Pāfekuto inku! Purikyua!) is one of FairySina's Pretty Cure seasons and the third of a new generation. It will replace Crystal Mirror! Pretty Cure 5! ''in its initial timeslot. Story *Perfect INK! Pretty Cure episodes'' Characters Cures Main Cures Koshiki Aya (光色あや Kōshiki Aya) Aya is a young cheerful, always happy girl, who is said to be the mascot of her school. She is liked by everybody and likes to make them smile. She is good at dancing and would like to form a dance group with her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Pinky (キュアピンキー Kyua Pinkī). Her basic color is pink and her powers are related to life. Ryokuryo Emi (緑綾えみ Ryokuryō Emi) Emi is a young calm and reliable girl, who is Aya's best friend since three years. Emi likes to dance and listen to music. She is not pretty good at school. She joined Aya's idea of a dance group, now they call themselves "Nature Spring". Her alter ego is Cure Green (キュアグリーン Kyua Gurīn). Her basic color is green and her powers are related to memories. Kiiroi Ki (黄色い木 Kiiroi Ki) Ki is a young smart and helpful girl from the Kuroboku Academy. She is sometimes called "The Wonder Wisdom". Ki has many friends at school and likes to spend time with them. But she does not have much time for it. Her alter ego is Cure Yellow (キュアイエロー Kyua Ierō). Her basic color is yellow and her powers are related to reflection. Tanko Kiyoko (丹光きよ子 Tankō Kiyoko) Kiyoko is a young dynamic and adaptable girl whose family just moved to this city. She used to be the most popular girl on her old school. Now, she has to start from the beginning. Her alter ego is Cure Orange (キュアオレンジ Kyua Orenji). Her basic color is orange and her powers are related to wisdom. Shiku Kokoro (紫空心 Shikū Kokoro) Her alter ego is Cure Purple (キュアパープル Kyua Pāpuru). Mizuiro Ran (水色蘭 Mizuiro Ran) Her alter ego is Cure Lightblue (キュアライトブルー Kyua Raitoburū) Secondary Cures Takara (たから Takara) Takara is Suzume's twin sister. Both are warriors of the Bright Heart Kingdom. Her alter ego is Cure Brown (キュアブラウン Kyua Buraun). Her basic color is brown and her powers are related to explosions. Suzume (スズメ Suzume) Suzume is Takara's twin sister. Both are warriors of the Bright Heart Kingdom. Her alter ego is Cure Dark (キュアダーク Kyua Dāku). Her basic color is black and her powers are related to explosions. Mascots Nijin (ニジン Nijin) / Irobako Yasu (色箱安 Irobako Yasu) Nijin is the mascot of this season. She comes from the Bright Heart Kingdom and was sent to find the new Pretty Cures of earth. She was sent by Takara and Suzume, two Pretty Cure Warriors of Bright Heart Kingdom. Nijin is able to turn into an human. As human, she takes the name Irobako Yasu (色箱安 Irobako Yasu). Villains Dark Blue (濃紺 Nōkon) Dark Blue is the main villain of this season. Minor Characters Locations *'Bright Heart Kingdom' (明るいハート王国 Akarui hāto ōkoku) *'Kuroboku Academy' (黒墨翰林院 Kuroboku Kanrin'in) Items *'Rainbow Pen' (レインボーペン Reinbō Pen) - the item the Cures use to transform by saying Pretty Cure Color Change! Trivia *The names of the Cures of the earth and Cure Brown's are based on their theme colors. The same thing was planed for the Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ but that was canceled. Also, Cure Dark's name should originally also be based on her theme color, which is black. But we already have a Cure with the name Black; Cure Black from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Gallery References Category:FairySina's 3rd Generation Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Perfect INK! Pretty Cure!